James White
Real Name: John White Aliases: James, Jimmy Wanted For: Vehicular Manslaughter Missing Since: March 6, 1991 Case Details: Seventy-one-year-old John William Constable and his sixty-nine-year-old wife, Virginia Anne, were a retired couple that had been married for forty-five years. On Sunday, March 3, 1991, they left their home in Davenport, Florida, to drive to their daughter Linda's home in Jacksonville, three hours away. At 12:30PM, the Constables were still just a few miles from home, heading north on County Road 545 in Kissimmee. Just ahead, heading southbound was a pickup truck driven by a thirty-three-year-old drunk house painter named James White. No one knows exactly when he started drinking that day. After nearly colliding with another vehicle, he drove straight into the Constables' car. By 12:43PM, the highway patrol and rescue teams arrived at the scene. Tragically, John was pronounced dead at the scene. Virginia suffered from massive internal injuries; she died an hour later at an Orlando trauma center. White survived the accident; as he was being loaded into an ambulance, a Florida highway patrolman arrived. He immediately noticed the smell of alcohol on him. Blood tests later revealed that he had a BAC of .22, more than twice Florida's legal limit of .10. He was taken to Kissimmee Memorial Hospital, twelve miles away. Later that day, Linda began to worry when her parents didn't arrive. She called the Florida Highway Patrol to try and learn of their whereabouts. Shortly afterwards, a patrolman arrived; she received the tragic news that both of her parents had been killed. White suffered from a broken jaw, broken ankle, and three broken ribs. His jaw was wired shut and he was admitted to the intensive care unit. His family, who lived in the area, constantly visited him at the hospital. On March 6, three days after the accident, his condition improved considerably. That evening, some of his relatives took him out for a walk. It is believed they left through an unguarded rear door. They never returned and he has not been seen since. Investigators have since discovered that White had a long history of drunk driving arrests. They had only one clue to his possible whereabouts: a driver's license issued in North Carolina. However, when investigators went to the address listed on the license, he was not there. He is now wanted for charges of vehicular manslaughter in the Constables' deaths. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the February 12, 1992 episode. Results: Captured. Two days after the broadcast, viewers contacted police, claiming that they had seen White at a bar in Burlington, Vermont. He was arrested in Burlington soon after. Two weeks later, he was returned to Florida to face the charges. He pleaded no contest to two counts of DUI manslaughter and was sentenced to eleven years in prison and fifteen years of probation. His driver's license was permanently revoked and he was also ordered to pay $12,000 to cover the Constables' burial expenses. White was released in 1996. In November of 2010, he was found in violation of his probation and was returned to prison. He was released again in February of 2013. Links: * Tears Roll With The Camera As Crew Re-enacts Accident * Search For Suspect Goes Prime Time * Tip Leads To Arrest In Fatal Truck Crash * Fugitive Returns To Osceola To Face Charges * Plea Entered In Dui-manslaughter Case * Confronting Cost Of Lives Lost * John and Virginia at Find a Grave ---- Category:Florida Category:1991 Category:Vehicular Manslaughter Category:Road-Related Cases Category:Captured